Apple Rose
by Miss Ahnpoppo
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Choi Sooyoung dengan mimpi, cinta dan dendamnya.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo, aku Author freelance baru di sini. Sebelumnya perkenalan dulu yah,,,,:

Name : Ahn Hyera (panggil aja Ahn ^^)

Age : 18 yo ^^ #plaak (gak penting -.-)

Fandom : ELF, VIP, Black Jack

Acc Twitter : Ahndictator

Acc FB : Ahndari Restiahn

Hohoho, langsung ajah yah dari pada kebanyakkan bacot, wkwkwk #plakk, aku hadir dengan sebuah cerita yang pertama kali aku buat. Ceritanya agak panjang sih, mungkin nanti bisa sampai belasan chapter, dan ini aku kasih Prolognya dulu. Kalau banyak tanggepan positif, aku janji deh bakal cepet-cepet publish chapter pertamanya ^o^. Jadi jangan lupa ya setelah kalian baca, langsung kasih komen kalian ^o^. Selamat membaca fanfic perdana ku ini… ^^

Tittle : Apple Rose (Prolog)

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG

Length : Chapter

Cast : Choi Sooyoung (18 yo)

Cho Kyuhyun (20 yo)

Shim Changmin (20 yo)

Lee Hyukjae (23 yo)

Other Cast: Super Junior's member

DBSK's member

SNSD (minus Sooyoung, ceritanya Soo bukan member SNSD. Posisi Sooyoung di SNSD digantiin Ahn Hyera (author numpang ngeksis, wkwkwk)

(Sooyoung POV)

Crush! Aku menggigit apel merah ku yang baru saja ku beli di mini market. Sudah 5 buah apel yang aku habiskan siang ini, yap, aku adalah seorang perempuan penggila apel dan mawar merah. Aku keturunan Indonesia – Korea. Appa ku seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan dan eomma ku seorang perempuan asli Indonesia. Setelah menikah mereka tinggal di Korea Selatan hingga aku lahir. Saat aku berumur lima tahun, appa ku meninggal dan eomma ku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Indonesia. Sekarang umurku sudah 17 tahun dan bersekolah di salah satu SMA di Serpong. Aku dan eomma ku tinggal di BSD Serpong. Kami hidup di Indonesia hanya berdua karena semenjak eomma menikah dengan appa ku, dia diusir dan dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarganya. Hal ini sempat membuat gempar orang banyak, terutama rakyat Jogjakarta karena appa nya eomma adalah seorang gubernur di DIY dan otomatis beliau merupakan keturunan raja Jogjakarta. Yap, eomma ku adalah seorang tuan putri sebelum dia menikah dengan appa ku. Eomma dan appa menikah tanpa restu dari orang tua eomma. Alasannya karena _oeharaboji _(sebutan untuk kakek dari ibu) tidak menyetujui eomma menikah dengan orang luar negeri. Saat itulah eomma memilih hijrah ke Korea Selatan dan menjalin rumah tangga bersama appa. Dan setelah appa meninggal, eomma memutuskan untuk pulang ke tanah air. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan keputusan eomma, dan sampai saat ini eomma tidak pernah memberi tahu ku apa alasan dia pulang ke Indonesia.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin kembali ke Korea setelah aku lulus, hal ini karena aku sangat ingin mengenal keluarga dari appa ku dan aku juga terobsesi untuk bisa menjadi bintang seperti artis idolaku, DBSK. Aku ingat dulu aku mempunyai seorang _sukbu_ (panggilan untuk adik appa) saat aku di Seoul, namun setelah kami pulang ke Indonesia sukbu ku itu tidak pernah lagi menghubungi. Aku dan eomma ku benar-benar hidup berdua selama 12 tahun ini. Setelah pulang sekolah hari ini aku berniat membicarakan keinginanku ini pada eomma termasuk keinginanku untuk mendaftar sebagai artis SM Entertainment.

"Eomma, aku pulang." Kata ku setelah memasuki rumah. Selama ini aku memang selalu memanggil ibu ku dengan sebutan eomma, hal ini karena wajah dan lidah ku sangat mengikuti appa ku, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Eomma ku hanya mewarisi rambut hitam dan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih. Karena inilah meski aku sudah 12 tahun di Indonesia, bahasa Indonesia ku masih tidak sempurna, terutama pada hal pengucapan.

"Ne, cepat ganti baju mu dan segera isi perut mu, eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan mu!"

"Ne eomma, ummm eomma ku makin hari makin cantik, apakah ada pria yang sedang kau sukai eomma, sehingga kau berubah menjadi semakin cantik setiap harinya? " goda ku sambil mencium pipi eomma ku. Yah aku tidak pernah melarang eomma ku untuk menikah lagi, justru aku menyarankannya untuk menikah lagi, tapi eomma tak pernah mau dan selalu mengatakan bahwa appa tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun.

"Yaaak! Choi Sooyoung! Selalu saja kau mengatakan seperti itu, eomma tidak akan pernah menikah dua kali, dan itu adalah sumpah eomma sedari dulu. Dan eomma tidak akan menghianati appa mu itu, arraseo?" jawab eomma sambil menjewer kuping ku.

"Aaaaa appo eomma…..ne ne, arraseoyo. Lagian aku hanya bercanda eomma ku sayang. Hiks kenapa kau benar-benar menjewer ku, kau jahat sekali eomma. " kataku sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Sudah lah, cepat sana ganti baju mu! Isssh, kau sangat bau keringat."

"Mwoya? Keringat ku tidak bau kok…." Kataku sambil mengendus ketiak ku inocent.

"Hahaha, sudah sana ganti baju dan segera pergi makan!" eomma mendorong ku untuk naik tangga menuju kamar ku.

Ya, selalu seprti ini. Meski kami hanya hidup berdua tapi justru inilah yang membuat ku dan eomma hidup tidak hanya seperti anak dan orang tua saja melainkan juga hidup sebagai sepasang sahabat yang menyenangkan. Selisih umur ku dan eomma hanya 20 tahun, dan karena eomma selalu merawat kecantikannya banyak orang mengira kami kakak beradik. Kami sering pergi ke salon bersama dan melakukan berbagai hal mengasyikan seperti yang biasa perempuan lain lakukan bersama sahabatnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju aku segera turun dan menuju meja makan, eomma ku sudah menunggu di sana.

"Eohh, eomma, _nan jeongmal baegophayo_ (Ibu, aku benar-benar sangat lapar) " kataku sambil memegang perut ku dan memasang aegyo.

"Aah_, ppali meokgo_! (Cepat makan!) "

"Ne eomma…umm _masitseoyo_" pujiku setelah mencicipi salah satu makanan yang terhidang.

"Soo-ah, ngomong-ngomong setelah lulus SMA kau mau melanjutkan kemana?"

"Uhuuk-uhuuuk" aku tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan eomma. Kenapa bisa pas sekali yah dengan apa yang aku pikiran.

"Aigoo, hati-hati Soo-ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja." Eomma memberikan segelas air putih pada ku.

"Gomawoyo eomma" .

"Jadi apa rencana mu setelah lulus SMA?" lanjut eomma.

"Emm, aku akan mengikuti salah satu ajang pencarian bakat di sebuah management artis. Kau tahulah eomma kalau anak mu ini pandai menyanyi dan menari, hehe (Soo mulai ke pedean nih -.- #plakk) Nama management nya SM Entertainment, dan itu terletak di Korea Selatan. Aku sangat ingin menjadi artis mereka dan aku juga ingin kembali ke Seoul eomma." Terang ku, takut-takut eomma melarang ku karena sepertinya eomma menyimpan kenangan yang buruk di sana sebelum kami pulang ke Indonesia.

"Mwo? Apa kau yakin Soo?"

"Ne eomma, aku yakin. Aku sangat ingin menjadi artis dan aku juga ingin kembali ke Seoul, aku ingin mengenal keluarga ku yang lain. Aku ingin bertemu dengan _sukbu_ yang dulu. Jujur saja eomma, aku terkadang iri kepada teman-teman ku yang memiliki keluarga banyak."

"Eomma tidak keberatan jika kau ke Seoul, tapi eomma tidak akan ikut dengan mu. Eomma sudah siap suatu saat kau pasti akan meminta ini pada eomma. Namun ada yang harus eomma ceritakan pada mu sebelum kau benar-benar pergi ke sana."

"Jadi aku hanya pergi sendiri dan eomma tinggal di Indonesia? "

"Iya Soo, eomma tidak mau kembali ke Korea. Sangat menyakitkan jika eomma kembali ke sana. Banyak sekali kenangan bersama appa mu yang akan kembali teringat jika eomma di sana."

"Omm, arraseoyo eomma. Tapi, apakah tidak apa-apa jika eomma tinggal di Jakarta sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa Soo, justru eomma yang cemas membiarkan mu hidup sendiri di Korea. Kau kan masih sangat manja pada eomma."

"Tenang eomma, selama ini kan justru Soo yang lebih sering melindungi eomma. Hehe. Oh ya, tadi eomma bilang akan menceritakan sesuatu pada ku, apa itu eomma?"

"Mmmm, mengenai status appa mu. Sebenarnya appa mu adalah anak dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Korea. Haraboji mu adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan appa mu adalah anak tunggal dari haraboji. Namun setelah appa mu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan eomma, appa mu diusir oleh keluarganya, sama seperti eomma yang diusir dari keluaarga di Jogjakarta." Terang eomma ku panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Apakah semua itu benar eomma? Lalu siapa sukbu yang dulu selalu bermain dengan ku? Bukankah dia adalah _namdongsaeng_ (adik laki-laki) appa?"

"Sebenarnya sukbu yang dulu selalu bermain dengan mu adalah teman baik appa. Dialah yang membantu eomma dan appa selama di Seoul dan karena itu kami sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga dan karna itu jugalah kau memanggilnya sukbu bukan ajeossi (panggilan untuk paman yang tidak ada hubungan darah). "

"Kemudian apa yang harus kulakukan eomma? Apa aku harus mencari haraboji dan mengatakan aku ini sonnyeo(cucu perempuan) nya? Tapi apakah haraboji juga akan menerima ku sebagai seorang sonnyeo?"

"Semua itu terserah pada mu Soo, jika memang kau ingin mengetahui siapa harabeoji mu maka cari dan temukanlah. Mungkin meski haraboji tidak menerima eomma sebagai menantu, dia akan bisa menerima mu sebagai sonnyeo." Tidak terasa sebulir air mata menetes dari mata eomma.

"Eomma, uljima(jangan menangis)! Aku tahu hati eomma pasti sangat sedih, namun tahukah kau eomma bahwa dengan keadaan eomma dan appa yang seperti itu justru membuktikan bahwa cinta kalian berdua begitu kuat. Eomma, sejujurnya aku sangat iri pada eomma dan appa, aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa memiliki cinta yang sekuat itu bersama pasangan hidup ku." aku memeluk eomma dan kami pun menangis bersama. Ya, seperti inilah cara kami untuk saling menenangkan, dengan menangis bersama namun setelah itu kami akan kembali tertawa. Kami akan menangis hingga kesedihan kami hilang dan setelah itu kebahagiaan akan segera muncul.

"Kemanhae! Sudah cukup alay-alayan nya (?)!" kata eomma tiba-tiba sambil melepas pelukanku.

"Ahh, nugu? Siapa yang alay? Eomma kan yang pertama alay." Aku cemberut dan pura-pura marah.

"Ahaha, sudah lah Soo, wajahmu itu semakin jelek jika kau cemberut seperti itu" eomma mencubit pipi ku.

"Yaaa eomma, appoyo. Aku ini anak mu, kenapa kau selalu menghina ku. Isshhh, kau sangat jahat eomma. Suatu saat jika aku berhasil menjadi bintang besar, fans ku tidak akan membiarkan mu berbuat seperti ini dan aku akan menceritakan betapa jahatnya eomma pada ku selama ini, eomma selalu menyiksaku hingga aku kurus kering begini. Setelah itu eomma akan diserang oleh mereka dan dihukum mengurusi kebun apel merah ku yang sangaaat luaaas, dan setiap pagi dan sore eomma harus menyirami bunga-bunga mawar merah ku" Aku kembali berpura-pura marah dan mengancam eomma.

"Sudah sudah! Hayalan mu sangat perah Soo, Hahahaha" akhirnya eomma bisa tertawa kembali. Oh Tuhan terima kasih kau telah mengembalikan senyuman eomma ku. Aku akhirnya bisa lega melihat eomma ku tertawa lepas seperti itu. Aku bahagia jika aku melihat eomma bisa bahagia dan hidup tenang. Eomma, aku mohon jangan pernah menangis lagi kecuali jika ada aku di sisi mu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuat mu sedih apa lagi menangis. Eomma, selalulah hidup dengan bahagia hingga kehidupan mu di dunia selanjutnya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mu.

(3 bulan kemudian)

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan ku ke Korea. Sekarang aku dan eomma sedang di bandara Soekarno-Hatta untuk menunggu jadwal keberangkatan ku.

"Soo-ah, hati-hati yah di sana. Jangan telat makan dan beristirahat. Oh ya, setelah sampai di sana segeralah menghubungi sukbu , nomer telfonnya sudah eomma taruh di dompet mu. Arra?" eomma menasihati ku dan terlihat jelas sekali raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Arraseoyo eomma, kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali" aku memeluk eomma. Kami berpelukan cukup lama hingga kami mendengar berita keberangkatan pesawat yang akan ku tumpangi. Aku segera berpamitan pada eomma ku. Ku lambaikan tangan ku dan memberikan senyum terindah ku untuk nya. Eomma, berjanjilah pada ku kau tidak akan pernah bersedih. Jangan telat makan dan selalulah berdoa untuk ku. :')

Setelah beberapa jam di pesawat, akhirnya pesawat ku mendarat di bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan tepat pukul 1 PM. Aku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk turun. Kaki ku melangkah menuruni tangga pesawat. Karena ini bulan Juni, cuaca di sini tidak beda jauh dengan di Jakarta, karena ini musim panas. Beruntung aku hanya mengenakan dress jingga selutut dan sepatu kets merah. Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil meresapi tanah kelahiran ku. Ya, di sinilah aku dilahirkan, di negeri inilah appa ku dikebumikan, dan di negeri inilah aku akan meraih kesuksesan. Annyeonghaseo Daehangug, jeoneun Choi Sooyoung imnida. Kalian tahu? appa ku adalah seorang Choi Gu Jin, putra seorang pengusaha terkenal di negeri ini dan eomma ku, Sintadayu Harum Setyowardini (gak tau deh nama siapa ini, wakakak ^^V), putri Sultan Hamengkubuwono XII (?) yang dihormati banyak orang, dan aku juga akan menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa seperti mereka. Soo Man sajangnim, bersiaplah menerima calon bintang besar seperti ku. Aku tersenyum dan terus melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar bandara. Aku yakin, aku pasti bisa meraih mimpi ku. Choi Sooyoung, hwaiting! ^o^

*TBC*

Hiyaaa…..ini FF pertama aku ^^. Mian yah kalo jelek dan mengecewakan. Ini baru prolognya, kalo ternyata banyak tanggepan positive dari para reader yang baik hati ini, nanti langsung aku post part selanjutnya deh ^^. Oh ya ini baru tentang Soo eonni doing, chap 1 baru deh tokoh-tokoh lainnya keluar soalnya ini baru base story nya. Eotte eotte? Ayuuuk jangan Cuma silent aja kalo abis read ini, komen dong komen…..! Ahn pamiiiit :D Annyeonghi kaseyo…. ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai…. Ahn Hyera balik lagi dengan ff perdana nya "Apple Rose". Yah terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang di Prolog kemarin mau bercomment – comment positive, soalnya hal inilah yang membuat saya menjadi semangat melanjutkan cerita ini, hehe. Dan di Chap ! ini mulai lah saya hadirkan pemain-pemainnya, meski nanti akan muncul lagi pemain-pemain baru di chap selanjutnya. Di chap ini Minho Shinee diganti marganya menjadi Cho, bukan lagi Choi. Minho disini berperan sebagai adik dari Kyuhyun dan sifatnya digambarkan sebagai adik yang bijaksana dan justru lebih dewasa dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri di sini sebagai orang yang temperamental dan keras, yah sifatnya hampir mirip sama Go Junpyo lah…hehe. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ceritanya saling sinis-sinisan. Sebenernya Eunhyuk udah maafin Kyu, tapi Kyu justru gengsi buat baikan sama Eunhyuk. Hah, udh bingung ya? Dari pada tambah bingung ayo deh capcus baca ke ceritanya. Happy reading! Jangan lupa comment yah readers ^^

Tittle : Apple Rose (Chapter 1)

Genre : Romance

Rating : PG

Length : Chapter

Cast : Choi Sooyoung (17 yo)

Cho Kyuhyun (20 yo)

Other Cast: DBSK's member

Super Junior's member

SNSD (minus Sooyoung, ceritanya Soo bukan member SNSD. Posisi Sooyoung di SNSD digantiin Ahn Hyera (author numpang ngeksis, wkwkwk)

Shinee's member

and the other cast, just find it by your self…hehe…

Desclaimer: Cerita ini benar-benar hasil pemikiran ku sendiri. Aku gak nyontek ataupun nyuri ide orang lain.

**(Sooyoung POV)**

Wuooha, siang ini Korea benar-benar panas. Rasanya hampir sama seperti di Jakarta. Meski sudah satu hari di sini, tapi aku belum terbiasa merasakan iklim dan cuacanya. Termometer ruangan yang ada di ruang tamu rumah sukbo yang ku tempati menunjukan angka 308o Kelvin atau sekitar 35o Celcius. Panas! Aku kira di Korea selalu bersuhu dingin, namun saat musim panas ternyata Korea juga bisa sepanas ini. Istri sukbo mengatakan bahwa di Korea memang seperti itu, jika musim dingin suhunya bisa mencapai 0 derajat dan jika musim panas tiba suhunya pun tak jarang mencapai 38 derajat.

Oh ya sekarang aku tinggal bersama sukbo ku yang dulu membantu eomma dan appa selama mereka tinggal di Korea. Sukbo benar-benar sangat baik pada ku begitu juga dengan istrinya. Mereka tidak mempunyai anak sehingga ketika eomma ku menelpon dan menitipkan aku pada mereka, sukbo dan gomo (bibi) merasa sangat senang. Aku sudah dianggap sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Awal aku bertemu mereka memang masih sangat canggung, namun pada saat makan malam tiba, kami menjadi dekat bahkan sangat dekat, seperti sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Entah dari mana sukbo dan gomo mengetahui bahwa aku sangat menyukai apel merah dan mawar merah. Kamar yang sudah mereka sediakan untuk ku, sengaja dilapisi dengan wallpaper apel merah dan seprei kasurnya pun bermotif bunga mawar merah (ini ku ketahui karena dinding dan seprei nya masih terlihat baru). Selain itu di dekat jendela kamarku terdapat 2 buah pot besar berisi mawar merah hati, benar-benar sangat indah. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu orang seperti mereka. Eomma, apa kau tahu bahwa sukbo dan gomo sangat menyayangiku? Eomma kuharap kau bisa tenang di Jakarta dan juga merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ku. Meski baru satu hari berpisah dengan mu, tapi aku sudah amat sangat merindukan mu eomma , Ugh, eomma reul bogoitna ,.

**(Author POV)**

* SM Entertainment*

Sebuah rapat sedang berlangsung di ruang direksi. Rapat membahas mengenai persiapan untuk Audisi Artis SM Entertainment. Terdapat meja lonjong yang panjang dengan di ujung kanannya terdapat layar putih dan proyektor serta di ujung satunya terdapat meja dan kursi milik Sang Empunya SM, Lee Sooman Sajangnim (direktur).

"Bagaimana persiapan Audisi untuk besok?" Sooman sajangnim mulai membuka pembicaran.

"Seluruh persiapan sudah mantap Sajangnim, hanya tinggal menunggu hari pelaksanaan." Jelas Mr. Kim, sebagai direktur perencanaan.

"Baik, lalu mengenai formulirnya, apakah sudah terdistribusi seluruhnya?" Tanya Mr. Sooman.

"Sudah Sajangnim, seperti biasanya. Dan untuk pendaftaran online juga sudah berjalan dan justru jumlah pesertanya melebihi apa yang sudah kita semua duga. Saya optimis bahwa kali ini kita pasti akan menemukan calon-calon bintang berbakat." Jelas Mr. Kim panjang lebar.

"Good job! I believe we can get more than last year. Emm, sekarang ada yang ingin menyampaikan hal lain terkait dengan Audisi besok?" Mr. Sooman tersenyum puas.

"Saya sajangnim. Saya dari divisi pemasaran, menurut info yang saya dengar, bulan depan dari Cube Ent. akan mengeluarkan sebuah girl band baru, dan ini tentunya mengancam kita. Dalam masalah come back nya Wonder Girls, kita telah menanganinya dengan memberikan come back dari SNSD, dan itu telah sukses membuat saham kita tetap di atas. Namun kali ini jika Cube mengeluarkan GB baru, kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun. SJ baru saja come back beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shinee kita fokuskan di Jepang, SNSD di Amerika, sedang masalah F(x) sampai sekarang blm terselesaikan. EXO pun belum bisa debut di bulan depan karena berdasarkan keinginan Sajangnim sendiri untuk memberikan 48 teaser, itu berarti EXO baru bisa debute 3 bln yang akan datang. Lalu apakah bisa kita membuat artis kilat dan mendebutkannya di bulan depan bersamaan dengan GB dari Cube?" tanya Mr. Jang panjang lebar.

"Harus bisa! Ehem…bagaimana pendapat kalian, terutama kepada Anda Go Hyun Ki ssi, apakah sebagai kepala sekolah SME Anda bisa menjamin untuk menerbitkan bintang pada bulan depan?" Sooman sajangnim sedikit menggeser arah duduknya menghadap Mr. Go.

"Untuk saat ini saya lihat di sekolah belum ada traine yang pantas untuk di debutkan. Mereka disetting sesuai keinginan perusahaan, sehingga perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk memamerkan mereka ke public dalam bentuk yang sesuai dengan perusahaan minta. Mungkin jika besok dalam Audisi SME ada calon artis yang menurut kami tidak perlu melakukan perubahn yang terlalu banyak untuk mendebutkannya, maka kami akan berusaha menyiapkannya dalam satu bulan." Terang Mr. Go

"Baiklah, kalau begitu untuk audisi besok, kalian semua harus berusaha mengerahkan bawahan kalian untuk menemukan bintang yang sesungguhnya. Wanita-wanita yang cantik, unik, bersuara indah, dan berbadan lentur. Temukan mereka secepatnya, dan bahkan jika perlu keluarkan orang-orang itu dari audisi dan langsung terima mereka tanpa melalui tahap-tahap selanjutnya. Algaetseumnikka? (mengerti? ) " kata Sooman sajangnim tegas.

"Ne…algaetseumnida Sajangnim." Jawab seluruh peserta rapat.

**(Sooyoung POV)**

*Sooyoung's Room*

Besok adalah hari dibukanya SM audition, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikutinya. Aku yakin aku pasti mampu menembus audisi itu dan masuk menjadi salah satu artis SM. Inilah tujuan utama ku ke Korea, selain mencari silsilah keluarga appa ku, aku juga ingin menjadi artis, penyanyi, dan dancer yang sukses.

Tok tok tok…! Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar ku. Aku tau itu gomo-nim karena sekarang di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan gomo, sukbo sudah sejak pagi tadi pergi bekerja. Sukbo bekerja sebagai manajer pemasaran di sebuah mall terbesar di Korea Selatan, "LOTTE". Yah siapa yang tidak mengenal Lotte, ini adalah salah satu cabang usaha dari keluarga nomer satu di Korea Selatan, Choi's Ltd. Hebat bukan sukbo ku? hehe…. Eh ngomong-ngomong marga mereka sama dengan marga ku yah, haha, tapi bukan berarti aku mempunyai hubungan darah dengan mereka karena meskipun marga nya sama belum tentu kami memiliki silsilah yang sama pula. Nah Choi's Ltd ini milik keluarga Choi Siwon, salah seorang member Super Junior. Tapi aku juga tetap menaruh curiga dengan keluarga ini, mungkin saja memang aku ada hubungan darah dengan mereka. Ya, pasti nanti akan ku selidiki.

Tok tok tok….

"Sooyoung ah, kau di dalam kan?" kali ini suara gomo terdengar dari balik pintu, membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Ne gomo-nim, chankamanyo! Aku akan membuka pintu." Aku segera menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada apa gomo-nim?" Tanya ku setelah membukakan pintu untuk gomo.

"Sooyoung ah, baru saja sukbo mu telpon, dia mengatakan bahwa audisi SM besok akan segera dimulai. Acaranya diadakan langsung di gedung SM nya, dibuka mulai pukul 8 KST. Apakah kau sudah tau dan bersiap?" terang gomo panjang lebar.

"Ahh, ne gomo-nim. Aku sudah mendengar itu, tapi terima kasih untuk infonya. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan hal-hal yang harus ku lakukan besok. Hehe…"

"ah syukurlah, oh ya apa kau sudah makan? Gomo sudah memasak makanan kesukaan appa mu dulu, ayo turun dan temani gomo makan!"

"Ne gomo-nim. Kaja" aku segera turun ke lantai bawah bersama dengan gomo. Ahh…aku nyaman bersama gomo. Meski tidak senyaman saat bersama eomma, namun kehadiran gomo sedikit mengobati kerinduanku kepada eomma. Sampai di lantai bawah kami segera menuju ruang makan dan kemudian makan bersama. Saat makan kami terlibat sebuah perbincangan mengenai silsilah keluarga appa.

" Sooyoung ah, appa mu itu adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di Korea Selatan. Kata sukbo mu, harabeoji mu adalah pengusaha yang sukses dan amat berpengaruh terhadap ekonomi Korea Selatan saat itu dan bahkan mungkin hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya gomo juga tidak terlalu tahu mengenai siapa keluarga appa mu. Hanya sukbo lah yang mengetahui mengenai silsilah keluarga appa mu, namun sukbo tidak mau mengatakan kepada siapapun termasuk aku dan kau. Sukbo mu sudah berjanji kepada harabeoji mu untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai masalah appa mu. Itulah kenapa meskipun aku kenal dan dekat dengan appa mu dulu, aku tak tau siapa orang tua dan silsilah keluarga appa mu." Terang gomo panjang lebar.

"Jeongmalyo? Yang benar saja gomo-nim, aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui siapa appa ku. Kenapa hanya eomma ku dan sukbo saja yg mengetahui semua itu? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dan kenapa harabeoji melakukakan itu semua?" aku bertanya penasaran sekaligus sakit hati mengetahui tindakan harabeoji kepada appa.

"Begini sooyoung, appa mu adalah anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan besar. Saat berusia 18 tahun, dia jatuh cinta pada eomma mu dan kemudian berpacaran. Saat itu appa mu tidak mengatakan pada eomma mu bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, sampai hubungan berlangsung 7 bulan. Aku yang saat itu sudah berpacaran dengan sukbo pun tak mengetahui bahwa appa mu itu orang kaya. Sukbo lah satu2nya teman appa mu yang mengetahui semua itu. Ketika appa mu melamar eomma mu, baru di situ appa mu mengatakan segalanya pada eomma mu dan juga memberi tahu eomma mu bahwa hubungan mereka ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarga appa mu. Setelah itu appa dan eomma mu pindah ke Indonesia dan ternyata di Indonesia pun mereka tidak direstui. Karena bingung, eomma dan appa mu memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan hidup bersama kami. Apakah kau sudah paham soo?"

"Ahh…lalu kenapa appa tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui status keluarga appa?"

" Sebenarnya itu bukan kemauan appa mu, tapi itu adalah perintah harabeoji mu. Itu karena appa mu adalah pewaris tunggal. Wajah dan keberadaanya sejak kecil pun tidak diungkapkan kepada media. Hal ini banyak dilakukan oleh keluarga2 kaya dan berpengaruh untuk melindungi anakanya dari lawan-lawan bisnis mereka."

"Begitukah? Aku tak habis pikir ternyata sampai sebegitu rumitnya keadaan keluarga appa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus menjadi appa. Tidak bisa memperlihatkan siapa keluarganya kepada orang-orang. Pasti sangat sakit dan menyedihkan." Aku menangis dalam hati. Tekad ku kuat sekarang. Aku harus bisa menjadi orang yang kaya dan sukses kemudian aku akan membuat perhitungan kepada keluarga appa. Entah kau sebut apa tindakan ku ini, balas dendam? Mungkin. Tapi tunggu dan lihat saja di akhir cerita ini karena aku pun tak tahu pasti apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku bertemu dengan keluarga appa.

Keesokan harinya aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti SM Audition. Pukul 7 KST aku sudah berangkat. Sebenarnya sukbo menawari ku apakah aku akan diantar atau tidak, namun aku menolak. Aku lebih memilih pergi sendiri sambil menikmati kota Seoul yang baru 3 hari ku tinggali. Aku diberi catatan kecil oleh gomo-nim, berisi alamat gedung SM dan bus apa yang harus kunaiki. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu di halte bersama 3 orang pelajar, seorang ahjuma (ibu-ibu) dan seorang ahjeosi (bapak-bapak).

Kuperhatikan sekeliling ku. Keadaan halte yang sungguh jauh berbeda dengan halte-halte di Jakarta. Semua ini terlihat bersih dan terawat. Jika di Jakarta, dinding-dinding halte sering didapati coretan-coretan tangan jahil yang menulis kata-kata tak penting bahkan tak jarang mereka menulis kata-kata sayang atau cinta untuk pacar mereka. Cih, semuanya berbeda jauh dengan keadaan di sini. Seoul benar-benar indah ^o^ .

Tak lama kemudian datanglah bus yang kutunggu. Aku segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk namun sialnya semua tempat sudah terisi. Hiks, terpaksa aku harus berdiri .

"Execuseme, you can sit on my chair, and let me stand in here. Please sit down." Seorang pria menepuk punggung ku dan berkata dengan lembut, mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk di bangku tempat dia duduk sebelumnya.

"Oh, jeongmal khamsahamnida." Jawabku tersenyum dan segera menuju bangku nya.

"Oh johda! Hangug malo dweseoyo? (anda bisa berbicara bahasa korea?)" kata pria itu lagi, masih menunjukan senyumannya. Ahh, pria ini benar-benar ramah dan….tampan ^^, kikikikiki *plakk*

"Ne, aku bisa. Kenapa kau berpikir aku tak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?"

"Emmm….matamu. Matamu tak seperti orang korea kebanyakan, dan kulitmu juga agak sedikit gelap, jadi aku pikir kau bukan orang Korea." Terangnya sambil menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Iya aku memang bukan orang Korea, aku orang Indonesia namun appa ku adalah orang Korea asli." Jawabku jujur.

"Ooh, perkenalkan nama ku…." belum sempat pria itu menyebutkan namanya, bus yang ku naiki sudah berhenti di tempat yang aku tuju. Aku pun segera berpamitan pada nya dan turun dari bus. Selanjutnya yang harus kulakukan adalah berjalan lurus sepanjang trotoar hingga menemukan gedung SM. Sooyoung ah…..aza aza hwaitiiiiing!

**( Author POV ) **

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Sooyoung berhasil menemukan gedung yang ia cari. Luar biasa megah, itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat pertama kali melihat gedung SME. Sekarang di depan gedung yang megah itu sudah berderet ratusan atau mungkin ribuan peserta SM Star Audition. Semuanya cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan. Tiba-tiba nyali Sooyoung agak sedikit goyah melihat pesaing-pesaingnya itu, namun keyakinan dan semangat yang ia bawa dari Indonesia berhasil membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah ruang latihan terdapat 9 orang namja yang sedang beristirahat setelah berlatih untuk konser pertama mereka. Super Junior, begitu orang-orang menyebut kesembilan namja ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sembilan, melainkan masih ada tiga namja lainnya, namun sayangnya mereka sedang meminta cuti karena urusan lain.

"Hyeong, hari ini hari pertama dibukanya audisi perusahaan kan? Kau sudah tau kabar yang menyangkut hal ini?" kata Sungmin mengawali pembicaraan.

"Emmm iya, hari ini audisi sudah dimulai dan yang ku dengar pesertanya itu dua kali lipat dari jumlah peserta tahun lalu." Jawab Leeteuk, Sang Leader.

"wah… SM semakin hebat yah." Celetuk Ryeowook.

"Ahh, siapa bilang? SM kan hanya menjembatani para artis nya, dan si artis lah yang sebenarnya harus berusaha keras. Jadi menurutku bukan SM yang hebat, tapi kita-kita inilah yang merupakan artis-artis hebat. Hahaha" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan tampang bangganya.

"Yaak! Bocah tengil, kau sangat narsis. Ku doakan semoga Sooman ahjeosi itu mendengar perkataan mu barusan." Omel Eunhyuk sambil melemparkan gulungan kertas yang ia pegang kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yaaak! Mwoya?" teriak Kyuhyun marah, namun segera ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anjing dan kucing saja." Siwon angkat bicara.

"Hey hey kalian tahu tidak kabar hot menyangkut SM Star Audition tahun ini?" tiba-tiba Shindong yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara.

"Kabar hot apa?" jawab kedelapan member Suju lainya kompak.

"Janji jangan bocorkan pada siapapun yah, soalnya aku saja dapat berita ini dari hasil ngupingku di kamar mandi, dan itu tidak mudah, jadi ku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun. Arr…." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yesung kemudian menyela…

"Ne ne ne…. arraseo. Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih, lagian kita tidak seember (?) yang kau kira Shindong ssi." Yesung agak sedikit protes.

"Ya sudah, cepat kau katakana apa yang kau tahu Hyeong."Ryewook tak sabar.

"Jadi begini, perusahaan kita berniat mengeluarkan artis baru bulan depan dan itu bukan dari para trainee yang sudah ada, melainkan dari para peserta yang lolos audisi hari ini. Mengejutkan bukan?" terang Shindong.

"Ah, jeongmalyo? Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan mengeluarkan artis dengan begitu singkat? Apa tujuan mereka?" Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Yang ku dengar dari appa ku katanya dari Cube ent akan mendebutkan girl band bulan depan, mungkin saja karena alasan ini." Siwon ikut bicara.

"Ahh, jadi ini salah satu cara perusahaan kita untuk menyaingi Cube? Ckckck, tapi menurut ku tindakan ini terlalu beresiko. Apakah mereka yakin dengan para peserta audisi itu?" Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan tindakan SM.

"Hey hey, jangan kira tidak ada orang hebat di luar sana. Kita lihat saja nanti…" Eunhyuk membela tindakan SM.

**(Kyuhyun POV)**

Ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan SM. Sebegitu takutkah mereka tersingi oleh Cube? Sungguh sangat memalukan dan kekanakkan yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Yah, kakek gila harta itu memang tidak pernah mau tersaingi. Dan bodohnya aku rela menjadi budaknya untuk mencari uang. Kenapa dulu aku tidak memilih masuk YG ent saja yah dan sekarang aku mungkin bisa bebas berkarya seperti GD hyeong dan CL. Entahlah. Mungkin sudah menjadi takdir ku untuk bergabung bersama SM dan masuk dalam sebuah keluarga baru seperti Super Junior. Menjadi anggota Super Junior awalnya aku merasa tertekan karena mereka, hyeong-hyeong ku, adalah orang-orang tangguh yang perkembangannya amat pesat, dan sempat aku merasa tertinggal dan tidak bisa menyamakan kedudukan dan posisi. Namun, para hyeong ku itu tak memandang ku dengan sebelah mata. Mereka selalu sabar dan dengan perlahan-lahan mengenalkan ku kepada Super Junior serta mengajariku untuk mencintai ELF. Lambat laun aku bisa berjalan bersama dengan kedua belas hyeong ku itu sebelum Hangeng hyeong memutuskan resign dan berpisah dengan kami. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Hangeng hyeong yang ingin keluar dari SM, tapi kami semua juga berpikiran seperti itu. SM mungkin terlihat seperti sebuah surga dunia bagi para penikmat musik di luar sana, tapi bagi kami SM adalah sebuah penjara. Ku rasa bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti ini, tapi seluruh artis yang ada di SM Ent akan berpikiran seperti ini juga, kecuali Eunhyuk hyeong. Dan yang tak habis pikir banyak orang-orang di luar yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke dalam penjara ini. Bodoh! Sama bodohnya seperti Eunhyuk hyeong. Aku berani taruhan dalam dua bulan saja mereka pasti akan menyesal masuk di dalam gedung mewah ini. Pegang kata-kataku. Cho Kyuhyun.

**(Eunhyuk POV)**

Wah apa lagi yang ada di pikiran bapak penggila uang itu? Tapi kali ini aku cukup kagum dengan keputusan yang mereka ambil. Sangat beresiko namun menantang. Haha…ya itung-itung lotre lah. Siapa sih yang berani mendebutkan artis nya tanpa persiapan apapun? Ku rasa di korea ini tak ada yang berani kecuali Lee Sooman, jika memang kabar dari Shindong hyeong benar. Penasaran siapa orang yang akan terpilih nantinya dan akan menjadi artis express. Iya lah express, hanya cukup lulus audisi lalu langsung didebutkan. Bahkan di sekolah kami ada yang harus menunggu sampai 5 tahun lamanya sebelum mereka debut. Ckckck…sungguh amat sangat beruntung orang yang akan mendapatkan ini.

Dan ohh tunggu dulu, si maknae setan itu sepertinya semakin menentang saja dengan perusahaan. Dasar bocah, pikirannya masih kalah dengan perasaannya. Yah siapa sih yang tidak marah dengan Sooman sajangnim, aku pun juga marah dan benci pada nya, namun tak setiap apa yang ia katakan itu tidak benar kan? Dan posisi kami sekarang kan sebagai artis mereka, sudah seharusnya kita mengikuti keputusan mereka. Sudahlah Kyu, sampai kapan kau akan bersungut-sungut tiap membicarakan Sooman. Ku harap kau cepat berubah Kyu.

Aku tak membenci Kyuhyun, dan aku tahu Kyuhyun pun tak membenci ku. Kami hanya pernah sedikit berselisih. Aku sudah meminta maaf pada nya, namun dia sepertinya belum bisa memaafkan ku. Gengsinya terlalu besar. Hahaha…maknae kami belum dewasa sepertinya.

**(Author POV)**

Sooyoung sudah menunggu selama hampir tiga jam, namun nomornya belum juga dipanggil. Meski dia gadis yang berani namun tetap saja ada rasa nervous dan takut di hatinya. Sooyoung mengantri sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya, lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan di dalam nanti. Judulnya "Sarang Bakkae Nan Molla". Lagu ini adalah lagu Korea tahun 80-an yang ia kenal dari eomma nya. Dulu saat ia masih kecil, ia sering mendengar eomma nya menyanyikan lagu ini, namun setelah dia SMP eomma nya sudah tak pernah menyanyikannya lagi. Karena penasaran, Sooyoung pun diam-diam mempelajari lagu ini dan sekarang lagu inilah yang ia harapkan akan membawanya ke kesuksesan.

Setengah jam kemudian nomor urut Sooyoung dipanggil. Sooyoung segera menuju ke ruang audisi. Sooyoung membuka pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah terbuka di dalam ruangan itu terlihat jelas satu buah meja besar dengan lima kursi di belakangnya. Sooyoung berjalan ke depan meja besar itu dan berdiri di sebuah tanda bintang yang memang dijadikan sebagai tempat berdiri para peserta. Sooyoung menarik napas panjang dan tetap mencoba tersenyum. Ditatapnya satu-satu juri yang ada di hadapan nya. Ia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" Annyeonghaseyo, je ireumeun Choi Sooyoung imnida. Usia saya 18 tahun dan saya seorang gadis keturunan Indonesia-Korea. " kata Sooyoung percaya diri.

" Geuraeyo, Choi Sooyoung ssi apa yang menjadi alasan mu mengikuti audisi ini?" Tanya seorang juri yang duduk di tengah, Mr. Go Hyun Ki.

" Alasan saya, karena saya ingin menjadi orang kaya." Jawab Sooyoung tenang. Seketika ruang audisi itu riuh. Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kaget dan membicarakan statemen Sooyoung barusan.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti audisi ini jika kau hanya ingin menjadi orang kaya? Bukankah ada jalan lain di luar sana yang bisa lebih cepat menjadikan mu orang kaya?" Go Hyun Ki sebagai kepala sekolah SM School merasa tertantang mendengar jawaban Sooyoung.

"Karena, inilah mimpi ku sesungguhnya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi namun kenyataan memaksaku untuk menjadi orang kaya. Dan yang aku tahu SM telah berhasil membuat artis-artisnya menjadi milyarder dadakan. Inilah yang memikat ku untuk mengikuti audisi ini, Go Hyun Ki ssi." Sooyoung menjawab dengan tenang namun agak sedikit takut dan kaget. Yah, dia kaget karena semua itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya tanpa melalui otak dan hatinya. Dia tahu itu adalah tindakan yang salah dan ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan langsung dikeluarkan dari ruang audisi tanpa menyanyikan satu bait pun.

"Hahaha,,, gadis yang berani. Sekarang buat kami terpukau untuk kedua kalinya nona Choi Sooyoung!" Mr. Go Hyun Ki tertawa dan salut dengan jawaban yang Sooyoung berikan.

Sooyoung kaget dan tak percaya. Mereka semua tak marah sedikit pun dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan yang ia sendiri pikir tindakan yang baru saja itu tidak sopan.

"Ne. khamsahamnida. Khamsahamnida." Sooyoung berkali-kali membungkukan badannya tanda terima kasih karena mengijinkannya untuk menyanyi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat tunjukan suara emas mu nona." Juri yang di sebelah Mr Hyun ki ikut angkat bicara.

Sooyoung menarik napas panjang. Alunan music lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan mulai terdengar. Sooyoung menyanyi dengan suara yang indah. Ia rasakan dan dalami tiap bait yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia menyanyi namun juga bercerita. Cerita mengenai kisah cinta eomma dan appanya. Di akhir lagu Sooyoung menggunakan falsetto nya agar menciptakan kesan yang lebih mendalam. Usai Sooyoung menyanyi seluruh yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam dan hening. Satu tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah pintu keluar. Semua menengok ke arah itu dan berdirilah Presdir Lee Sooman. Ia tersenyum dan melangkah ke arah tempat duduk juri. Seorang juri berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya untuk Go Hyun Ki dan tempat duduk Go Hyun Ki sekarang diduduki oleh Lee Sooman.

" Siapa nama mu nona? " Sooman sajangnim bertanya pada Sooyoung.

" Jeoneun Choi Sooyoung imnida." Jawab Sooyoung. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

" Baiklah Choi Sooyoung, kau sedang beruntung. Sekarang apakah kau bisa menari?" Sooman sajangnim kembali bertanya.

"Ne, doeseoyo. Saya bisa sajangnim." Jawab Sooyoung mantap.

"Oke, sekarang nyalakan musik dan kau (sambil menunjuk Sooyoung) segera tunjukan kebolehan mu." Perintah Sooman sajangnim tegas.

Suara music lagu Tell Me Your Wish milik girl band SNSD berputar. Sooyoung segera menunjukan kebolehan menarinya. Dia menari dengan sangat lincah, energik namun tetap indah dan cantik. Matanya seolah berbicara bahwa dialah wanita terhebat dan terancitk di abad ini. Semua orang ternganga melihat kemampuan Sooyoung. Ia gadis yang cantik bersuara indah sekaligus penari yang berbakat. Sungguh calon bintang besar telah bersarang di dalam dirinya.

Musik berhenti dan riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Sooyoung tersenyum puas dan terharu. Ia yakin sebentar lagi kabar gembira akan segera sampai di telinganya.

"Johda! Kau sungguh hebat bocah kecil. Kau langsung diterima sebagi artis kami. Selamat dan tolong berusaha keras untuk memberikan balas budi mu kepada kami." Lee Sooman berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri karena puas akan bakat yang Sooyoung punya.

"Jeongmalyo sajangnim? Ya Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Kamsahamnida…jeongmal kamsahamnida." Sooyoung tak berhenti bersyukur dan membungkukan badannya kepada Lee Sooman.

Berita ini langsung menyebar ke seluruh penghuni SM namun tidak sampe ke penduduk awam di luar SM. Gadis bernama Choi Sooyoung ini langsung menjadi bahan perbincangan para pegawai dan artis SM.

*Di ruang latihan DBSK*

Yunho dan Changmin sedang berlatih untuk lagu baru mereka. Setelah merasa cukup lelah, kemudian mereka beristirahat.

"Changmin ah, kau tahu mengenai berita besar di dalam gedung ini?" Yunho memulai pembicaraan setelah meneguk satu botol air mineral.

"Mengenai gadis bermarga Choi itu hyeong. Em, aku sudah mendengarnya." Changmin menanggapi.

" Yang ku dengar selain suaranya indah dan pandai menari, dia juga cantik loh. Haha…semakin bertambah yah gadis cantik penghuni gedung ini." Yunho agak sedikit bercanda.

"Ah hyeong hyeong, pikiran mu selalu tak jauh dari gadis cantik." Changmin tertawa dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

"_Yah aku tahu dia seorang gadis yang cantik. Aku tahu dia bersuara indah. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa badan nya lentur saat menari. Karena aku berada di sana saat itu. Tak sengaja aku mengintip ruang audisi saat itu dan aku melihat nya di dalam. Kemudian aku berdoa untuk keberhasilan nya setelah mendengar alasan yang ia katakan untuk mengikuti audisi. Choi Sooyoung, kau berhutang pada ku karena aku turut andil dalam memohonkan nasib mu pada Tuhan." _Batin Changmin seraya tersenyum.

*Di Ruang latihan Super Junior*

"Wohoooo, gadis itu benar-benar membuatku mati penasaran. Siapa sih dia? Suara indah, pandai menari, dan cantik. Tiga menu dalam satu paket. Sempurna. Hahaha " kata donghae histeris di tengah latihan.

"Yaak! Lee Donghae, micheoseo? Memang ada apa dengan nya? Kau mau memacarinya?" kata Leeteuk memarahi Donghae.

"Bukan begitu hyeong, aku hanya penasaran siapa yang berhasil membuat Sooman sajangnim tertawa lebar dan langsung mengeluarkan keputusan dalam hitungan detik. Apa kalian tak penasaran dengan Si Choi Sooyung itu?" bela Donghae panjang lebar.

"Hey namanya Choi Sooyoung, bukan Choi Sooyung, tuan Lee Donghae." Siwon protes.

"Ah siapa lah dia yang jelas aku ingin melihatnya. Kapan sih dia akan masuk sekolah?" jawab Donghae.

"iya yah, aku juga penasaran dengan gadis itu. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia menari. Apakah akan lebih hebat dari Hyeoyeon?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Dan apakah suaranya akan sebanding dengan suara ku?" sambung Yesung yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari kedelapan member yang lain.

"Ahhh…dia benar-benar gadis yang beruntung." Kata Sungmin sambil merebahkan badannya ke lantai.

**(Kyuhyun POV)**

Ckck… hebat gadis bernama Choi Sooyoung itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Tapi yang jelas aku justru kasian pada gadis itu. Dia justru akan mendapatkan masalah besar dengan menjadi artis di perusahaan kami. Gadis bodoh yang malang. Kita lihat bagaimana nasib mu setelah ini.

Setelah selesai beristirahat kami memutuskan untuk mandi di kantor dan segera kembali ke dorm. Aku pun juga segera pergi mandi. Setelah mandi aku meminta ijin kepada para hyeong ku karena ternyata aku dipanggil oleh Lee Sooman untuk segera ke ruangan nya. Ahh, apa lagi ini?

Aku berjalan melalui koridor panjang. Di kanan kiri dinding koridor ini terdapat penghargaan-penghargaan yang diperoleh oleh artis-artis SM dari dulu hingga sekarang, termasuk award-award yang didapatkan oleh Super Junior. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Lee Sooman, aku masih disuruh menunggu oleh sekertarisnya karena di dalam ternyata sedang ada tamu. Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Choi Sooyoung, kau akan segera mendapatkan pelatihan besok di SM School. Kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari coach terbaik yang kami punya dan besok kau langsung kami masukan ke dalam kelas khusus trainee yang akan segera debut. Jadi kau tak perlu mendapatkan pelajaran kelas dasar." Suara Sooman terdengar di telinga ku.

"Ne sajangnim. Algaetsemnida. Namun kenapa saya langsung dimasukan ke dalam kelas para sunbae yang akan segera debut? Bukankah saya trainee baru di sini?" seorang gadis yang kutebak dialah gadis bernama Choi Sooyoung itu.

"Karena kau akan kami debutkan bulan depan. Jadi kau tak ada waktu untuk mendapat pelajaran-pelajaran dasar. Arraseo?" suara Sooman kembali terdengar.

"Ne algaetsemnida sajangnim." Sekarang suara Sooyoung yang terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian aku disuruh masuk oleh sekertaris Sooman. Aku segera masuk dan ku lihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan kulit yang agak kecoklatan dan mata yang besar memandang ke arah ku. Matanya terbelalak. Mungkin dia kaget melihat ku yang seorang artis ini ada di hadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun dia belum terbiasa menjadi orang seperti kami dan mungkin juga dia seorang ELF. Setelah aku membungkukan badan ke Sooman dan duduk di depan gadis itu, Choi Sooyoung, segera berpamitan dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi.

**(Sooyoung POV)**

Wahhh…hari ini adalah hari bahagia ku. Setelah lolos audisi, sekarang aku mendengar bahwa aku akan segera debut bulan depan. What the….! Seseorang yakinkan aku bahwa ini bukan mimpi! Dan kau tahu apa, baru saja aku melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Itu loh member dari Super Junior. Kalian tahu kan? Yah meskipun aku tak terlalu ngefans dengan mereka namun setidaknya mereka kan digemari oleh banyak orang, dan hari ini aku bisa melihat langsung salah satu dari mereka. Di Indonesia, negaraku, banyak sekali teman-teman ku dan juga teman-teman di Twitter ku yang mencintai Super Junior. Tapi meskipun begitu, cintaku tetap untuk oppadeul DBSK, terutama Changmin oppa. Aku menyukainya dan sering kali aku mengatakan pada teman-temanku saat di Indonesia bahwa aku adalah istri Shim Changmin. Haha….masa-masa SMA dulu ^^ (author banget nih)

Aduh saking asyiknya bercerita dengan kalian aku tak sadar bahwa aku sekarang sudah sampai di halte bis. Dan dewi fortuna sepertinya benar-benar mengikuti ku. Belum sempat aku duduk, bus nya ternyata sudah datang dan aku segera masuk. Penumpangnya cukup sedikit, sekitar 10 orang dengan ku. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela.

"Chogiyo, kau nona yang waktu itu kan?" seseorang menepuk bahu ku.

"Nuguseyo?... ah, kau pria baik hati yang menolong ku kemarin lusa kan?"

"Ne, kau benar sekali nona….?"

"Choi Sooyoung. Panggil saja aku Sooyoung."

"Ah, kau benar sekali nona Sooyoung ssi. Sepertinya kita berjodoh….hahaha."

"Ahh, mungkin saja. Tuan..?"

"Wah benarkah kau tak mengenal ku? ah sepertinya aku tidak cukup terkenal."

"Ah, mianhaeyo, ak benar-benar tak mengenal mu."

"Gwenchanayo Sooyoung ssi. Nama ku Cho Minho, dan kau beruntung mengenal ku nona, haha."

"Benarkah? Lalu sebenarnya siapa tuan Cho Minho ini sehingga aku dikategorikan sebagai orang yang beruntung bisa mengenalmu, euh?"

"Kau tahu boyband Shinee? Aku lah orang tertampan di group itu. Arraseo?"

"Shinne? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, hehe. Jinjayo? Beruntungnya aku….

"Eh aku sudah sampai, kalau begitu aku permisi duluan Minho ssi. Bye…"

Aku turun dari bus ku. Ah, aneh sekali orang itu, masa ada artis terkenal yang mau naik bus dan tak seorang pun mengenal dirinya. Hahaha…. Orang itu benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang pelawak. Eh sebagai tanda terimakasih ku kepada sukbu dan gomo, aku mau membelikan mereka kentang rebus ah. Pasti mereka akan menyukainya. Choi Sooyoung, sekarang mari kita cari penjual kentang, haha.

**(Kyuhyun POV)**

Dasar gila! Belum habis masalah ku dengan Victoria F(x) si Sooman itu malah menyuruhku berduet dengan Seohyun. Cih! Apa dia mau memperparah image ku di depan penggemar ku? Atau memang dia sengaja membuat ku sebagai alat agar popularitas Seohyun dan SNSD menjadi semakin naik? Tak punya hati kau Sooman!

Dan oh ya, gadis yang itu, apa dia yang bernama Sooyoung? Apa dia gadis bodoh yang dibicarakan banyak orang itu? Lumayan. Yah lumayan jika dijadikan sebagai mainan mu karena wajahnya terlihat polos dan lugu. Haha, Sooman memang pintar dalam hal merekrut orang-orang berbakat yang mudah dibodohi.

Malam ini sungguh sangat melelahkan. Bukan masalah latihan atau jadwal Super Junior yang padat, namun karena jiwaku. Jiwaku sudah tak kuat berada di SM dan dibawah segala perintah dan aturan Sooman itu. Jika bukan karena seluruh hyeong ku dan para ELF, aku mungkin sudah mengikuti jejak Hangeng hyeong. Aku lelah harus seperti ini. Aku lelah harus berpura – pura menjadi orang yang baik di balik kejahatan di hati ku.

"Kyuhyun! Yak Kyuhyun!" seseorang memanggilku. Ku tengokan kepalaku dan mendapati Leeteuk hyeong melambaikan tangannya pada ku. Leeteuk hyeong mendekat ke arah ku dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan ku.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dikatakan Sooman sajangnim?" Tanya leeteuk hyeong penasaran.

"Kau belum pulang hyeong? Sedang apa di sini? Kau sengaja menunggu ku?"

"Yaa, jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyu. Tadi tak sengaja aku bertemu adikmu, Minho. Kami sedikit berbincang."

"Oh, bocah sok alim itu menemui mu hyeong."

"Hey sudahlah Kyu, tak baik membenci saudara sendiri seperti itu. Bagimana pun juga dia adik mu."

"Sooman menyuruhku berduet dengan Seohyun. Dia benar-benar gila!"

"Gila? Kenapa? Tak ada yang salah kan. Lagi pula kau dan Seohyun kan sama-sama bersuara indah."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu hyeong. Bahkan ELF pun sepertinya tahu dengan jelas masalah ini."

"Masalah tiga bulan yang lalu? Masalah mu dengan Eunhyuk dan Victoria? Itu sudah lama dan orang-orang sudah melupakannya, percaya pada ku."

"Bagi mu mungkin semudah itu, namun tidak untuk ku. Karena kejadian itu, aku dan Eunhyuk hyung menjadi jauh dan Victoria bersama F(x) mendapat hukuman dari perusahaan. Mereka tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan hingga tahun depan. Ini semua karena aku hyeong. Karena aku yang terlalu kekanakkan dan tidak bisa menahan emosi ku. Dan kenapa sooman justru menghukum F(x) dan bukan aku? Ini semua karena Sooman merasa kita lebih menguntungkan dari pada F(x) kan? Iya kan hyeong? Dan sekarang aku harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa pun dan harus berduet dengan Seohyun. Apa ini kalau bukan memanfaatkan masalah orang untuk mendongkrak popularitas?"

"Mungkin. Tapi keputusan Sooman tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Jadi bukan salah mu, kau sudah memohon pada nya tapi Soman tak mengabulkan permintaan mu. Sudahlah kyu, jangan terus menerus menyalahkan diri mu seperti itu. Kau harus bangkit dan mencoba menerima semua ini. Berduet dengan Seohyun bukan hal yang salah."

"Ku harap aku bisa hyeong. Ku harap aku bisa menerima semua ini sebagai hukuman untuk diri ku."

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita cepat pulang. Member yang lain akan khawatir jika kita pulang telat."

Malam ini ku biarkan Leeteuk hyeong yang mengemudi, karena otak ku belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ahh, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sungguh menyedihkan!"

**(Minho POV)**

Ah gadis itu, namanya Sooyoung. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi di bus yang sama. Kalian kaget melihat ku naik bus? Lain kali akan ku ceritakan alasannya. Oh ya, dia, gadis bermarga Choi itu, benar-benar gadis yang manis. Ku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada nya. Cho Minho, ini benar-benar gila. Dan oh ya, dia benar-benar tak mengenal ku sebagai member Shinee, gadis yang aneh. Padahal popularitas Shinee kan tak beda jauh dengan popularitas Super Junior. Ah gadis itu benar-benar memikat ku.

Emm, oh ya malam ini aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk hyeong, leader dari group hyeong ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku bertemu saat di kantor SM tadi. Dia mengeluh pada ku karena kelakuan kakak ku. Kelakuan Kyuhyun hyeong akhir-akhir ini membuat seluruh member Super Junior bingung dan kewalahan. Yah mungkin karena maslah tiga bulan yang lalu. Kalian belum tahu maslahnya? Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Jadi begini…..

Hyeong ku menyukai Victoria noona, dan hal ini diketahui oleh seluruh member Suju. Awalnya aku pun tak tahu mengenai hal ini, namun saat selesai acara SM Town New York aku mendengar Super Junior hyeong membicarakan masalah ini di belakang panggung. Seminggu setelah acara itu Eunhyuk hyeong mendapat tawaran untuk menari bersama Victoria noona. Eunhyuk hyeong awalnya tak mau dan dia sempat curhat pada ku. Namun aku menyarankan padanya agar ia mau menerima tawaran itu. Aku pikir Kyu hyeong tak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini. Namun dugaan ku salah. Sehabis acara itu Kyu hyeong membawa Eunhyuk hyeong ke atap dorm mereka dan menghajar Eunhyuk hyeong. Meski hal ini tak tercium oleh media massa, namun Sooman tetap mengambil tindakan. Sooman memutuskan F(x) untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun selama setahun ini sedangkan Kyu dan Eunhyuk hyeong tak mendapat hukuman apapun. Sedikit tidak adil memang, namun inilah Sooman. Selalu melakukan hal yang tidak dipikirkan orang lain.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian ini aku mencoba berbicara pada hyeong ku dan mengatakan semuanya. Kejadian tak terduga menimpa ku. Kyuhyun hyeong memukul ku dan dia mengatakan bahwa akulah penyebab semua ini. Semenjak itu hubungan ku dan Kyuhyun hyeong menjadi jauh. Aku merasa bersalah pada nya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Namun kyuhyun hyeong tak pernah mendengar dan menerima maaf dari ku. Ahh, sudahlah. Biarkan hal ini berjalan, toh status ku dan Kyuhyun hyeong tetap saudara kandung kan? Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini adalah membantu semua yang hyeong ku lakukan diam-diam. Yah diam-diam, karena hyeong tak mungkin mau menerima bantuan dari ku.

**(Author POV)**

Hari ini langit Seoul begitu cerah. Secerah wajah dan hati seorang gadis yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sudah menggemparkan seluruh penghuni SM. Hari ini dia sudah bersiap dengan kemeja biru muda, celana jeans panjangnya serta sepatu sneakers yang eommanya belikan di ulangtahun nya tahun lalu. Dia kuncir rambut hitam panjangnya dan membiarkan poninya menutupi jidat lebarnya. Hari ini Choi Sooyoung sudah bisa menikmati pelajaran dari coach coach terpercaya SM. Dia sangat bahagia dan tak sabar untuk segera sampai di sekolah barunya.

Sekarang Sooyoung sudah berdiri di depan gedung megah yang memiliki 99 trainee berbakat yang siap untuk didebutkan. Sejenak dia menunduk dan sedikit menyampaikan rasa syukurnya kepada Tuhan nya. Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kakinya dan membuka gerbang yang membawanya ke sebuah ruangan luas. Seluruh orang menatapnya dan memandangnya aneh. Sooyoung agak sedikit risih namun seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hai kau Choi Sooyoung yah? Perkenalkan aku Kai, aku trainee di sini." Kata Kai, seorang trainee SM yang sudah mulai debut bersama group EXO nya.

"Hai aku Sooyoung. Aku trainee baru di sini. Sunbae, mohon bimbingannya." Jawab Soo sopan.

"Ah Sunbae? Tak usah seperti itu, umur kita kan sama. Iya kan? Dan oh ya, kau begitu hebat Soo ah. Kau sudah membuat gempar seluruh SM." Kata kai tersenyum.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu usia ku Kai ssi? Bukan kah aku belum mengatakannya pada mu? Dan katamu aku membuat gempar? Maksud mu apa?" sooyoung bingung dengan perkataan Kai.

"Wah jadi kau tak tahu? Setelah kejadian di ruang audisi mu itu, kabar mengenai gadis bernama Choi Sooyoung berusia 18 th yang berhasil membuat Sooman sajangnim terpukau itu langsung menyebar cepat bagaikan aliran listrik."

Sooyoung masih belum mengerti. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan menunjukan wajah innocent nya.

"Aiisssh, kau benar-benar tak tahu? Hahaha… sudah lah. Ayo aku antarkan kau ke kelas mu, kebetulan kelas kita sama." Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Soo.

Sooyoung dan Kai berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas mereka. Banyak trainee yang melihat mereka. Ada yang memandang marah, sebal, benci namun tak sedikit pula yang memandang kagum. Sooyoung dan Kai sampai di kelas mereka. Kai menyuruh Soo masuk terlebih dahulu. Soo masuk dan langsung membungkukan badan kepada semua trainee yang ada di dalam.

"Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Choi Sooyoung imnida." Sooyoung kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya. F(X). Dia melihat member F(X) di dalam kelasnya. Bukankah mereka sudah debut, kenapa mereka masuk kelas lagi? Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seluruh penghuni kelas menghadap Sooyoung.

"Oh, jadi kau Choi Sooyoung yang membuat gempar selama ini? Hai, aku Amber." Amber berdiri kemudian tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia menerima kehadiran Soo di kelas mereka.

"Hai Soo, kau pasti tahu aku kan? Aku Krystal, dan dia (menunjuk seseorang di belakang kursinya) Suli, lalu di sebelahnya Luna dan itu yang di depan mu, Victoria." Krystal memperkenalkan teman-teman satu groupnya.

"Oh ya di kelas ini selain ada uri F(X) juga ada teman-teman dari group ku. Ada Sehun, Lay, Kris, Luhan, dan Tao. Untuk teman-teman ku yang lain ada di kelas sebelah." Sambung Kai.

"Jadi Choi Sooyoung, selamat datang di kelas kami!" teriak Kai dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Sooyoung tersenyum lebar. Dia masih kaget dengan sambutan hangat teman-temannya. Dia hampir saja menangis terharu. Tapi ada firasat buruk di hatinya, sepertinya ada masalah besar yang akan segera datang. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan seseorang masuk. Orang yang membuka pintu itu kemudian masuk dan menghampiri Sooyoung.

"Eunhyuk sunbae, ada app…?" belum selesai Kai menyelesikan perkataanya, Eunhyuk langsung memotong dengan perkataan singkatnya pada Sooyoung.

"Kau..!" chu~ Eunhyuk kemudian mencium bibir Sooyoung. Sebenarnya bukan ciuman, hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sooyoung. Tapi entah seperti apa itu, itu tetap sebuah ciuman. Seluruh penghuni kelas kaget dan riuh suara kemudian terdengar.

"Oppa…?" Victoria menunduk dan berkata lirih.

"Eonni, ada apa dengan Eunhyuk sunbae?" Tanya Krystal bingung.

"Aku tak tahu." Victoria masih menunduk dan setetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

*TBC*

Hoaa…mian yah kalo chap 1 nya jelek banget. Hiks maaf mengecewakan. Hoa sepertinya gagal deh jadi author…hiks hiks…. Aku ngerasa ini cerita gaje deh, iya gak sih? Udah Prolog nya aneh, Chap 1 nya juga aneh. Maaf yah readers. Chap depan Insya Allah bakal diperbaiki deh. Oh ya buat yang baca tolong kasih comment kalian yah. Jangan jadi silent dong, hehe….. Jeongmal Gomabseumnida buat yang baca dan comment. Oh ya sedikit curhat nih, bentar lagi author bakal mengahdapi Ujian Nasional nih, doakan yah semoga bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan oh ya doakan juga biar aku bisa keterima di PTN yang aku mau. Amiin. Hehe, cukup sekian, dan sampai ketemu di Chap 2 ^^. Ahn hyera pamiiiit! Oh ya lupa, buat yang mau request ff bisa hub aku di: Twitter : Ahndictator dan FB : Ahndari Restiahn.

Comment comment comment! Hahaha #plakk


End file.
